Venganza
by Thirteen Hadley
Summary: La guerra contra Lord Voldemort ha terminado. Pero los Mortifagos no se han resignado, ni piensan aceptar su derrota...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO ME PERTENECE, todo el crédito es para su verdadera autora JK Rowling. Este fic es realizado solo para diversión de su "autora"

Prologo: La guerra contra Lord Voldemort ha terminado, pero los Mortifagos no se han resignado, ni piensan aceptar su derrota…

**Venganza **

La guerra había terminado, todo parecía estar en paz, o al menos eso pensaba la mayoría, pero para mi Hermione Jane Granger era el comienzo de una nueva guerra.

Les voy a contar que paso con cada uno del trío de oro luego de 3 meses pasados de la guerra con Voldemort.

A Harry debido a que se convirtió en el elegido y logro derrotar al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos, se le ofreció el puesto de Auror. Kingsley se lo ofreció, ya que, sabía el sueño que Harry tenia.

Ron decidió probar su suerte en el Quiditch debido a que ese fue siempre su sueño desde niño. No niego que sus habilidades en el juego son muy buenas, pero lo que sumo para que lo aceptaran en el equipo fue la mención especial de ayudar al elegido a derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Y finalmente yo, Hermione, me convertí al igual que Harry en una Auror, pero acepte el puesto con la condición de recibir los estudios que requiere esa carrera.

Una tarde quedamos los tres en juntarnos a tomar algo y hablar de cosas triviales, ¡Nada importante! Yo salía de la oficina después de arreglar unas cuantas cosas con el ministro, pero no me había percatado de que se me había hecho un poco tarde, ¡No puede ser, Hermione Granger llegando tarde a una reunión! Si fuera lógico que llovieran cerdos, ¡Seguro caerían del cielo una tonelada!

Me apresuré a llegar a un callejón para poder desaparecerme sin que ningún mugle me viera, pero antes de entrar me detengo. Desde que Salí del ministerio siento que me siguen, me pongo en guardia sacando cuidadosamente mi varita… Sin más preámbulos aparece ante mi una figura encapuchada que jamás creí ver.

¡Pero mira nada más! ¡Es la sangre sucia Granger! Espero que mi visita no te incomode…

El extraño Mortifago se saca su capucha y su mascara, a continuación lo que veo me deja helada.

Be… Bellatrix.

¡Oh! Veo que no te has olvidado de mi sangre sucia.

¡No podría! ¡Tú mataste a Sirius y a los padres de Neville!

Veo que solo me recuerdas por eso, yo que pensé que mis cruciatus habían dejado huellas.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le temía, si no hubiera aparecido Dobby aquella vez en la mansión de los Malfoy, y Harry no hubiera intercedido, ella me hubiera matado del peor modo que existe. Pero ahora tenia que enfrentarme a lo que meses atrás no pude. Dejando atrás mi miedo y con una velocidad que no sabia que poseía hice mi primer ataque…

¡Desmaius!

¡Cruccio!

Su maldición cruciatus me alcanzo y pude sentir otra vez el horrible sufrimiento que causaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin poderlo evitar caí de rodillas. Luego por un impulso, en una milésima de segundo, en la que ella bajo su guardia para contemplar mi sufrimiento con una mirada de arrogancia y desprecio, contraataque con un sectumsempra y logre herirla, en ese momento pude ver como se desangraba…

¡Maldita sangre sucia! Muy pronto lo pagaras. ¡Los Mortifagos volveremos a reinar otra vez!

Y sin que pudiera impedirlo desapareció…

Como pude logré ponerme de pié y fui donde debía juntarme con Harry y Ron. Después de mucho esfuerzo logre llegar y me sorprendió que aun estuvieran esperándome. Mi vista se estaba tornando borrosa, pero puedo ver que una mata de pelos azabache se acerca a mi, mientras detrás se asomaba otra mata de pelo colorado. El primero se acerca más y comienza a bombardearme a preguntas.

¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

¡Es muy raro que llegues tarde! ¡Seguro te quedaste estudiando y no te diste cuenta de la hora!

Dinos… ¿Qué te ocurrió?

E… Ella…

Y todo oscureció.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté en un lugar que no lograba reconocer, me incorpore de golpe, pero luego lamente hacerlo, ya que una oleada de mareos me nublo los sentidos. Me quede sentada por un rato, para que mi malestar pasara poco a poco, cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. No logro reaccionar a tiempo y siento como unos brazos me rodean en un abrazo que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un estrangulamiento.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? Estaba muy preocupada, los chicos te trajeron desmayada y muy pálida.

- Ginny estoy mejor. No te preocupes ¿si?

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

No sabía muy bien si tenía que decirle la verdad a Ginny en ese momento. Todavía no había logrado hablar del tema con los chicos y no quería darle una preocupación a Ginny luego de lo que habían sufrido después de la guerra.

- eeh... Veras no me he estado alimentando bien, y cuando iba hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, me desmaye...

- Eso no es bueno Hermione. Tienes que cuidarte más. ¿Me lo prometes?

- Si, te lo prometo Ginny. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

- Están abajo esperando a ver si despertabas, les diré que vengan.

- Gracias Ginny.

Había muchas cosas que no lograba entender, la primera de ellas ¿Por qué Bellatrix estaba viva? ¿Qué planeaban los Mortifagos? Algo en mano tendrían sino, no se hubiera aparecido ante mí. Todos los Aurores los persiguen para llevarlos a Azkaban.

- Hermione, Ginny nos dijo que despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien Ron, un poco mareada, eso es todo.

- Tienes que alimentarte mejor, Ginny nos contó de lo que le hablaste.

- Veras Harry… Yo me estoy alimentando bien, lo que me paso hace rato no fue un desmayo causado por no comer, sino que mi cuerpo no aguanto la maldición cruciatus.

- ¿Qué? Hermione! ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Ginny?

- No quería preocuparla… verán lo que me sucedió no lo causo cualquier mago… Bellatrix apareció ante mí retándome.

- Bellatrix, no puede ser…

- Si Ron, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero así fue. Ella me amenazo, dijo que pronto todos los Mortifagos volverían a reinar el mundo mágico y muggle.

- Hermione ¿Estas muy segura que fue Bellatrix? Es decir… Molly la mato en medio de la guerra, tu misma presenciaste su muerte… ¿No te habrás confundido?

- No Harry, tienes que creerme. Yo luche contra ella.

- Esta bien, pero en cuanto te recuperes llamaremos a la orden del fénix para investigar lo sucedido.

- Ya estoy bien Harry.

- Díselo a tu cara, estas horriblemente pálida. Mañana en la tarde haremos la reunión.

- Esta bien Ron. Gracias por preocuparse.

- No nos agradezcas, para eso estamos.

Luego de que me dejaran sola, me dispuse a descansar, me sentía muy débil y eso no había sido nada comparado con la cantidad de maldiciones uso contra mí en la mansión. Pero bueno, tenia que alejar esos recuerdos de mi mente ya que no eran nada agradables y con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida…

- Hermione, vamos. ¡Tienes que levantarte! Ya son las 2pm y si no te despierto te pierdes la reunión con la orden.

- ¡Dios santo! ¡Tienes razón Ginny! Muchas Gracias por despertarme. Iré a cambiarme y darme una ducha.

- Esta bien pero ¡No te apresures! Recuerda que ayer estuviste mal.

- Si Ginny, lo haré.

Luego de una refrescante ducha bajé lo más rápido posible a la sala donde se iba a llevar a cabo la reunión, no se que era lo que me pasaba que llegaba tarde a todos lados, creo que al ver la cara que mostraba Lupin, diría que le sorprendió mucho.

Tomé asiento cerca de los chicos y pedí disculpas por la demora… de verdad que me sentí avergonzada en ese momento. Sin más que hablar comencé con el tema que querían saber. Les relaté todo como había sucedido y pude apreciar las caras de sorpresa y odio al mencionar el nombre del Mortifago que causo tantos estragos en la época de Voldemort. Remus Lupin fue el primero en salir del asombro y dirigir la palabra.

- Pero como puede ser posible. Hermione ¿Estas segura? Tiene que haber alguna explicación por la cual Bellatrix aun sigue con vida.

- Como sea, tendremos que poner en marcha un plan de búsqueda aunque Bellatrix no es nada tonta como para dejar pistas fáciles.

- Tienes razón Tonks, pero tenemos que hacer algo, ella se veía muy confiada cuando me dijo que volverían a reinar, se que algo tienen en mente.

- Muy bien lo que haremos a continuación será investigar por los lugares en los que Voldemort a estado, y en los que hayan estado ellos también, por ahora no podemos hacer más que eso.

- Harry tiene razón, si consiguen información nos volveremos a reunir, aquí da por finalizada la reunión.

Al ver que Remus daba por finalizada la reunión yo decidí que era hora de marcharme de La Madriguera e irme a explicar la ausencia a mi trabajo, además tenía que averiguar algo sobre los Mortifagos, cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo.

- Profesor Lupin ¿Qué sucede?

- Hermione me preocupa tu seguridad, no te parece raro que Bellatrix te haya ido a buscar justo a ti.

- A decir verdad no. Creo que quiere matarme luego de que escape de la mansión de los Malfoy.

- Eso puede ser. ¿Cómo te sientes? Los chicos me contaron que recibiste un cruciatus.

- Estoy mejor profesor. Solo fue una maldición por suerte.

- Me alegro. Tienes que cuidarte. Algo me dice que volverá por ti.

- Si, yo también pienso lo mismo. Estaré alerta. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir al trabajo.

- Esta bien Hermione, adiós.

No me gustaba nada que se preocuparan tanto por mí. No pretendo ser una carga para nadie, pero como dijo el profesor Lupin es seguro que Bellatrix vuelva a buscarme.

Después de tomar el traslador y llegar a las puertas del Ministerio me dispuse a hablar con Kingsley para informarle que de ahora en más iba a tener una misión en particular como Auror, que era la de atrapar a cierta Mortifaga y sus secuaces, el es miembro de la Orden pero debido a su puesto como ministro no estaba enterado de lo sucedido… Pensé que le iba a costar aceptar mi decisión, pero por suerte no fue así y me dio la libertad de investigar todo a mi modo.

Después de un día de trabajo, llegue a mi casa para descansar y comenzar mi búsqueda con todos los miembros de la Orden.


	3. Chapter 3

Al otro día, luego de mi descanso me pongo en marcha para investigar un suceso raro que se vio en las afueras de Londres. El ministerio de magia había reportado que hubo una fuerte explosión de energía en las cuales los magos hijos de muggles que se encontraban cerca quedaron heridos, y varios de ellos muertos. Al escuchar esa noticia no dudé en ir a averiguar que sucedía, el que las victimas hayan sido hijos de muggles, significaba que era obra de los Mortifagos.

Recordé la plática que tuve con el profesor Lupin y me dí cuenta que tenia razón, no podía investigar sola. Decidí trasladarme a través de la red flu al cuartel de la orden y pedir ayuda. Cuando llegué tan solo se encontraban Lupin, Macgonagall, Bill y Tonks tratando de encontrar más pistas de donde podían estar los Mortifagos.

Al llegar al cuartel todos me miraron sorprendidos.

- Señorita Granger. ¿Que hace usted aquí? Debería estar descansando. - Exclamo Macgonagall con tono preocupado.

- Profesora ya descansé y estoy mejor que nunca. Vine a verlos porque el ministerio me ha informado que se detecto una gran explosión de energía en las afueras de Londres y ha habido muchos heridos y algunos de ellos muertos... Pero eso no es todo, las victimas atacadas eran magos hijos de muggles. ¡Estoy segura que esto es obra de los Mortifagos! Y he venido hasta aquí para pedir que alguien me acompañe... Se que ir sola solo complicaría las cosas. No estoy acostumbrada a pedir este tipo de favores, pero me pareció lo más sensato.

- Ha hecho muy bien en venir a vernos Señorita Granger y eso me alegra.

Pude ver como el profesor Lupin se paraba de golpe con una expresión bastante seria.

- Yo la acompañaré Minerva. La seguridad de Hermione es muy importante. Además sabemos que Bellatrix tiene un interés especial en ella.

- Nosotros también iremos - Dijeron Bill y Tonks al unísono.

- Muy bien, entonces ustedes tres se encargaran de escoltar a la Señorita Granger. Si necesitan refuerzos... solo toquen este silbato.

- Muchas Gracias a todos. - Dije tomando el silbato - Tengo la ubicación de donde debemos ir. Será mejor ir en escobas, ya que, ninguna chimenea se encuentra cerca como para usar la red flu.

- Pero Hermione, tú le tienes miedo a las escobas. - Dijo Lupin.

- Si... Pero es un miedo que tengo que superar tarde o temprano, además es la única manera de llegar allí.

- Yo te llevaré, así no tendrás que sufrir tanto subiendo sola.

- Gracias Bill. Bueno, vámonos.

Subimos a las escobas y nos dirigimos al lugar donde ocurrieron los ataques. Al llegar pudimos ver como ese pueblo se encontraba muy destruido.

Decidimos separarnos en dos grupos para ir a revisar. Bill y Lupin se ocuparon de revisar los edificios, mientras tanto Tonks y yo nos encargábamos de revisar por fuera para ver si encontrábamos el lugar donde se origino la explosión.

No nos costo mucho en encontrarlo. Unos cuantos metros después del pueblo encontramos un enorme cráter.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que encontramos el lugar más rápido de los que pensamos. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Entramos a explorar?

- Podría ser una trampa Tonks.

- En ese caso, déjame comprobarlo.

- ¡Espera Tonks! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sin responderme tomo un par de rocas y las tiro. Éstas bordearon la superficie y cayeron al fondo emitiendo un ruido sordo.

- No hubo ninguna explosión, ni nada por el estilo. Parece que es seguro adentrarnos. ¿Qué dices Hermione?

No pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa, sin dudas ella te hacia ver las cosas mucho más simples.

- Me parece perfecto Tonks. Entremos.

- ¡Bien! ¡Sube! Bajaremos en escoba.

- Esta bien - Dije con un poco de miedo... ¡como odiaba subirme a esas cosas!

Bajamos hasta el fondo del cráter y comenzamos a buscar si había rastro de energía o algún objeto que nos pudiera dar una pista.

- Lumos. - Dijimos las dos al unísono.

Después de buscar sin éxito alguno, escuchamos como dos voces nos llamaban desde lo alto.

- Hermione, Tonks ¿Encontraron algo?

- Aún no Bill. ¿Ustedes?

- Tampoco solo hemos encontrado algunos cuerpos de muggles.

- ¡Malditos! - Dije con rabia.

- Nosotras seguiremos buscando un rato más - exclamo Tonks.

- Esta bien. Nosotros nos quedaremos vigilando.

Continuamos buscando exhaustivamente, hasta que encontré dentro de un hueco pequeño que se había hecho en la tierra, un poco de esa energía. Emitía una luz color verde que brillaba débilmente.

- ¡Tonks ven! Creo que la encontré. Mira - Dije señalando el lugar.

- Es una energía muy rara. Nunca había visto algo parecido.

Sin tener noción de lo que hacia, acerque mi mano a esa luz y la toqué...

Sentí como una especie de descarga eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo y me hacia estremecer de dolor. Sin poderlo evitar grite y caí al suelo.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué la tocaste? ¡Remus, Bill! ¡Vengan rápido!

- ¿Qué le sucedió Tonks?

- No lo sé Remus. Toco esa energía y luego comenzó a gritar. Tenemos que llevárnosla a que la vea un Medimago.

- Bien. Bill ¿Podrías llevarla?

- Si, por supuesto.

- ¡Remus, la energía que toco Hermione desaparece!

- Ya no queda nada de ella Tonks. Llevemos a Hermione de una vez.

- Al parecer el malestar desvaneció junto con la energía.

- Es verdad Bill.

Pude sentir como todo mi dolor desaparecía y me levanté como pude tratando de no preocuparlos… podía con mi cuerpo y eso bastaba para poder valerme por mi misma. Cuando iba a explicarles a los demás que podía manejar mi cuerpo, escuche a Tonks gritar de dolor y una voz muy conocida riéndose…

Era Bellatrix quien tomo la oportunidad para atacar a Tonks con un cruciatus.

Cuando nos pusimos en guardia dispuestos a atacar a Bellatrix aparecieron cuatro siluetas negras que nos rodearon a todos. Al verlos pude comprobar que se trataba de Draco y Lucius Malfoy, junto con Rodolphus Lestrange y Greyback. Las posibilidades de salir de ahí vivo o sin ninguna herida eran casi nulas… Lo único que nos quedaba era enfrentarnos con ellos…

**PERDON por cortar de esta manera tan inesperada, lo que pasa es que se me cortó la inspiración. Lo continuare lo más pronto posible… **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron y también le quiero dar las gracias a Elianela quien me dio ánimos para continuarlo. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuando nos pusimos en guardia dispuestos a atacar a Bellatrix aparecieron cuatro siluetas negras que nos rodearon a todos. Al verlos pude comprobar que se trataba de Draco y Lucius Malfoy, junto con Rodolphus Lestrange y Greyback. Las posibilidades de salir de ahí vivo o sin ninguna herida eran casi nulas… Lo único que nos quedaba era enfrentarnos con ellos…_

* * *

- Miren nada más... creo que hemos encontrado un buen botín hoy, ¿no lo creen? Una sangre sucia, y 3 miembros distinguidos de la orden del fénix. - Dijo Draco apuntando a Bill que era al que más cerca tenia...

- OH Draco no seas tan exagerado, pero tienes razón es un muy buen botín. Pronto cobraremos venganza a todos los que provocaron la caída del Lord. - Lucius ya había levantado su varita y apuntaba al profesor Lupin con ella.

Todos estábamos en guardia, prestando atención a los movimientos de cada uno de nuestros oponentes... Bellatrix fue la primera en hacer su movimiento atacando a Tonks con una maldición imperdonable, la cual ella pudo esquivar... Ambas se esfumaron por el aire y podían verse todo tipo de hechizos. Lo mismo hicimos los demás, solo que nos propusimos a pelear todos contra todos...

Pude detectar como Draco Malfoy estaba concentrado en su pelea con Bill y aprovechando a que estaba distraído le lancé un desmaius, que no pudo darle, debido a que detrás de mi Rodolphus Lestrange me había lanzado un hechizo que por fortuna pude esquivar. A su vez Lupin apareció detrás de él golpeándolo con un expeliermus haciendole perder su varita, pero lo que Lupin no se dio cuenta fue que Greyback venia al ataque y lo golpeo con un hechizo provocando que volara por los aires y chocara contra unas rocas dejándolo aturdido.

Yo intente socorrer al profesor Lupin (Gran error), al mismo tiempo alguien detrás de mi me tomo por el brazo y me lanzo con toda su fuerza sobre una roca, con la cual me golpee mi cabeza, quedando un poco mareada, y pude ver que se trataba de el mismo Greyback pronunciando la maldición.

- Sectumsempra

Estaba pérdida, la maldición me golpearía y seria la cena de Greyback, ya no tenía salida. Cerré los ojos esperando mi final... pero eso no sucedió, en vez de sentir como me desangraba, sentí una fuerza que me hizo caer a toda velocidad al suelo, cuando me decidí a abrir los ojos pude ver que se trataba del profesor Lupin que tenia una herida bastante fea en la cabeza, pero había logrado salvarme y seguir luchando...

- Hermione - me susurró - Acuérdate del silbato que te entregó Macgonagall, tienes que usarlo...

Cuando me iba a disponer a usarlo, aparecieron frente a nosotros juntó a Greyback. Rodolphus, Lucius y Bellatrix... al ver a esta última temí por la vida de Tonks, pero mi susto acabo cuando pude verla llegar hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, tenia muchas heridas en su cuerpo, pero sin embargo se mantenía de pié mirando a Bellatrix con una mirada que nunca había visto en ella..

Sin más preámbulos ahí comenzó de nuevo el todos contra todos... Bill se nos unió luego de haber aturdido a Malfoy así que ahora estábamos parejos en número, pero contando a Remus y Tonks que estaban heridos estábamos en desventaja... Cuando en un momento, por fortuna pude lanzar un Stuppefy a Lucius y al mismo tiempo en que los demás peleaban toque el silbato que produjo un ruido demasiado agudo... Al instante figuras comenzaron a aparecer y a rodear a los mortifagos, pero estos fueron más rápidos y lograron escaparse llevándose a Draco Malfoy con ellos...

Las figuras eran las de Kingsley, Macgonagall, Snape y Moddy...

- Señorita Granger al parecer no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápida como para avisarnos a tiempo - Hablo Snape con su habitual tono frío.

- Severus, ten consideración con ella, ah hecho un maravilloso trabajo, si hubiera tardado más podrían estar muertos...

- Esta bien, Minerva. Pero dejemos eso para otro momento, debemos llevarlos y curarlos.

Sin responder nada más todos nos dirigimos al cuartel de la orden al tomar el traslador que habían traído...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de J.K Rowling.

Al llegar al cuartel de la Orden sanos y salvos me encontré con las caras preocupadas de Harry y Ron, que de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre mi, preguntándome si me encontraba bien y regañándome porque no les había avisado de la misión. Yo solamente me dispuse a escuchar sus quejas y a sonreír, realmente ellos se preocupan por mi y los aprecio mucho, pero era mucho mejor que no estuvieran ahí... Ellos ya habían sufrido demasiado.

- Oigan. Estoy bien. Por suerte todos pudimos escapar con vida de allí. No se preocupen chicos.

Dije lo más tranquilamente posible. Los demás miembros de la Orden habían sido llevados con la enfermera a que curaran sus heridas, mientras tanto yo me dispuse a contarles a los muchachos lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué podrá ser esa energía tan rara? - pregunto Ron bastante preocupado.

- No tengo idea. Algo tienen planeado esos mortifagos y no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya. - Dijo Harry bastante molesto.

- Estoy segura de que planean traer a Voldemort de nuevo, pero no sé como lo harán... - Dije sumida en mis pensamientos. Hasta que la voz de Macgonagall nos interrumpió.

- Niños. Necesito que vengan, Dumbledore ha venido a hablar de algo importante...

Seguramente tenía que ser algo relacionado con los mortifagos, pero no sabia que podía pasar por la cabeza del anciano en estas circunstancias, así que sin pensarlo más seguimos a Macgonagall por los pasillos hacia donde todos se encontraban sentados esperándonos. Dumbledore nos miro con una sonrisa, y nos hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos. Nosotros hicimos lo que se nos ordeno y escuchamos lo que tenia que decir.

- Verán niños. Hemos estado conversando con los miembros de la Orden y llegamos a la conclusión de que los mortifagos tienen una forma para regresar al señor tenebroso a la vida. Ya que lo que quiere Voldemort es destruir a Harry, creo que lo mejor será que haga un viaje de entrenamiento conmigo por si llegan a tener éxito. Lo mejor es hacerlo cuanto antes, ya que ellos están actuando lentamente debido a que no poseen el poder necesario para enfrentar a la Orden entera. Y en cuanto a Ron y Hermione necesito que se queden con la Orden por si algo llega a pasar aquí. Yo no dudo de su capacidad como magos y es por eso que los necesitamos para un posible ataque. No tienen que preocuparse por Harry, nos mantendremos en contacto si sucede algo y nos iremos a un lugar donde no podrán encontrarnos... ¿Qué dicen?

Me quedé en shock al escuchar los que nos pedía Dumbledore. ¿Separarnos de Harry? Nosotros siempre hemos estado junto a él. ¿Por qué no confiaban en nosotros?

- ¿No podemos ir con Harry? Pregunto Ron sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Me temo que no Señor Weasley. Si desapareciéramos los 3 seria muy evidente que planeamos algo. Ya tengo preparado un plan para que los mortifagos solo sepan que se va de viaje. Deben confiar en mí.

- Pero, ¿Por que profesor? Siempre hemos estado para Harry. Nosotros ayudamos a derrotar a Voldemort, a nosotros nos secuestraron con él. ¿Por qué no confía? - Dije perdiendo los estribos. No me gustaba nada la idea de que se llevaran a Harry de nuestro lado.

- Soy muy consciente de todo lo que tuvieron que atravesar juntos y de que sin ustedes hubiera sido imposible que derrotara Harry solo a Voldemort. Pero por eso es que necesitamos que se queden aquí. Hermione tu eres una auror muy importante para el ministerio y necesitamos de las cualidades de Ron para este problema también. Como miembros de la Orden son muy importantes...

- Pero... - Procedió a objetar Ron, pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

- Escuchen. Están hablando de mí. Yo tomo mis decisiones, así que lo mejor seria que me escucharan y que sea lo que desee lo acepten. Es muy grave lo que esta pasando en estos momentos y si Dumbledore me necesita y hay posibilidades de vencer a los mortifagos con este viaje, no duden que yo me voy. Quiéranlo o no, es algo que tengo que hacer y no quiero ponerlos en peligro otra vez amigos.

- Harry - Dijimos ambos al unísono.

- Esta bien Harry. Tienes razón es tu decisión... y tienes todo mi apoyo - Dijo Ron poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry...

- ¿Y tu Hermione? - Pregunto Harry con una mirada determinante, esa mirada que muchas veces nos hizo respetarlo, estaba completamente decidido, y haga lo que haga. No podía hacer nada para evitar que se fuera.

- Esta bien Harry... Pero por favor, promete que nos mantendrás informados de lo que pase. - Dije con desgano y bastante preocupación.

- Lo prometo Hermione. - Respondió él con su radiante sonrisa.

- Muy bien, ya que esta decidido. Debo informarles que partiremos la semana entrante. No sabremos cuanto tiempo tardaremos en regresar, pero como ya dije anteriormente, los mantendremos comunicados... Ahora los dejare solos, seguramente tienen mucho de que hablar. - El anciano nos dirigió una dulce sonrisa y lentamente todos se retiraron del lugar dejándonos a los tres solos.

- No sé cuanto tiempo voy a irme, pero necesito que se cuiden mucho... Si algo les pasará no se que sería de mi.

- No nos pasara nada hermano - Dijo Ron alegremente - Somos bastante buenos, no por nada hemos sobrevivido a esa horrible guerra.

- Ron tiene razón Harry. Podemos cuidarnos. Pero cuídate tú también.

- ¿Yo tengo razón? Dijo Ron fingiendo asombro.

- Hermione, estas delirando o algo. Ron nunca tiene la razón - Dijo Harry riéndose y burlándose del pelirrojo.

- Debe haber sido el ataque, algo debe estar fallando en mi mente. - Dije riéndome igual que ellos

Y después de un largo momento compartido entre los tres. Cada uno se dispuso a volver a sus trabajos.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Harry se fue a entrenar con Dumbledore. Él ya nos había dicho que habían llegado a su destino y que estaban bien, pero no podía darnos más detalles por miedo a que sus mensajes fueran interceptados por mortifagos. Me quede un poco más tranquila cuando supe que estaba bien, y en este tiempo no hubo señales de mortifagos. Intentamos llegar a ellos de alguna forma, pero los ataques se habían detenido, al parecer algo estaban planeando...

Yo estaba trabajando en el ministerio por el momento, ayudando a Kingsley a tratar de rastrear posibles escondites de mortifagos, pero hasta el momento nada había encontrado. Por otra parte, la Orden, estaba teniendo una misión de rastrillaje cerca del lugar donde nos atacaron, y a los alrededores de la mansión Malfoy. Ellos se habían dividido y yo no pude ir con ellos debido a mi tarea en el ministerio... Estaba llena de papelerio y me había pasado horas tratando de encontrar algún lugar que no haya sido revisado antes. Hasta que una luz que se colaba por la puerta me sobresalto, era el patronus de Kingsley avisándome para que me apareciera a ayudar a Ron de inmediato. Lo habían emboscado. Cuando me dieron las coordenadas desaparecí rápidamente. Al llegar se estaba librando una batalla entre Ron, Bellatrix y Lucius.

Ron se estaba defendiendo bastante bien, pero había resultado bastante herido, en su brazo se podía divisar un corte profundo al igual que en su estomago y no parecía que pudiera resistir mucho. De inmediato me uní a la lucha y ataqué a Bellatrix con un Expeliermus que por suerte acerté y logré desarmarla. Corrí rápidamente a tomar su varita, pero Lucius fue más rápido. Se la devolvió a Bellatrix quien furiosa me lanzo un Cruccio que pude esquivar. La batalla había comenzado y peleábamos en parejas. Ron ya se veía bastante agotado, pero nunca me dejo sola. Yo trataba de cubrirlo lo máximo posible, por lo que algunas de las maldiciones me dieron a mí. No sabia cuanto podía soportar... Hasta que recordé el silbato que me dio Macgonagall y rápidamente silbe sin que se dieran cuenta. Al igual que la última vez figuras blancas aparecieron en el sitio en el que estábamos, pero Bellatrix y Lucius al conocer lo que iba a pasar a continuación se apresuraron y lanzaron un Avada Kedavra que iba justo hacia Ron. Yo corrí lo mas rápido que pude, lo empuje hacia el suelo y por muy poco pudimos esquivarlo. Luego Bellatrix aprovecho que estaba distraída y me lanzo un petrificus totalus que logro acertar. Yo quedé totalmente paralizada y ella rápidamente junto a Lucius me tomó. La orden llego para rescatar a Ron, por lo que mi mente pudo captar en ese estado fue que estábamos en medio de una pelea con la orden tratando de salvarme, pero fue demasiado tarde... un desmaius me dio a mi, y todo oscureció...


	6. En territorio enemigo

**En territorio enemigo.**

Desperté o eso creí que había hecho, puesto que me encontraba en plena oscuridad. Trate de moverme y descubrí que ya no tenia más los efectos del hechizo. Me paré e intente encontrar una salida, pero parecía totalmente imposible hacerlo, todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Lo único que pude hallar eran las paredes de la habitación, que al parecer eran de piedra.

¿Qué había pasado en ese combate? ¿Ron estaba bien? Y caí en la cuenta de que a mi me habían tomado los mortifagos y había sido aturdida sin saber donde había terminado. ¿La orden habrá podido rescatarme? En mi mente rogaba porque lo hayan hecho, pero entonces no cabía en mi cabeza el lugar en el que me encontraba... tal vez estaba soñando... tal vez...

La luz se coló por lo que parecía ser la puerta de donde yo me encontraba, revelando a quien me tenia en ese lugar. Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

Cuartel de la Orden.

- ¡Maldición!

Escuchándose un fuerte golpe en la mesa de madera, que pertenecía a Ron Weasley.

- Se llevaron a Hermione. Y yo no pude hacer nada... - Decía al mismo tiempo que caía en el suelo totalmente derrotado.

- Ron, no fue tu culpa. Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada. - Decía Lupin al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al chico de unos 19 años de edad, y ponía su mano en el hombro tratando de reconfortarlo un poco.

Todos los que allí se encontraban presenciaban la escena con miradas de tristeza en sus rostros, menos Snape que parecía imperturbable...

- Hay que decirle a Harry lo que ocurrió... - Dijo Ron débilmente y se fue hacia una de las habitaciones que usaba para mandarle un mensaje a su amigo. Dejando a todos los de la orden pensando posibles lugares donde podrían tener a la castaña.

Ron había subido a la habitación y le había mandado un mensaje a Harry a través de una lechuza. El ministerio estaba en manos de la orden, por lo que no había ningún peligro. Lo único que decía el mensaje era "Harry secuestraron a Hermione, ven rápido. Necesitamos rescatarla. Ron" No había que dar más detalles. Él sabía que en cuanto recibiera el mensaje vendría de inmediato. Y si Harry se tardaba, él mismo iba a tener que ir a rescatarla. No sabia como, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que su mejor amiga se encuentre bien.

* * *

- Otra vez estas en mi poder sangre sucia. Y esta vez ninguno de tus amiguitos podrá venir a ayudarte... Es una verdadera lastima ¿No crees?

El pánico se había apoderado de mí, me encontraba a merced de la peor seguidora de Voldemort. Como había dicho Dumbledore, a ella le gusta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela. Y eso yo lo sabia, desgraciadamente ya había tenido que experimentarlo. Rápidamente me puse a buscar mi varita debajo de mi camisa...

- ¿Buscas esto? - Dijo Bellatrix mirándome totalmente divertida. Esa mirada me hacia dar escalofríos... - ¿Pensaste que no te quitaríamos tu varita? Sabemos que tu y la orden están planeando algo. Nos están ocultando a Harry Potter, y tu nos vas a decir donde esta...

- ¡Nunca se los diría a ustedes! - Dije armándome de valor.

- Muy bien sangre sucia, tú lo pediste. ¡Cruccio!

La maldición recorría todo mi cuerpo, se sentía como si miles de cuchillos fueran clavados en todo mi cuerpo, era un dolor indescriptible, el cual me hizo caer de bruces y gritar de dolor...

Cuando la maldición acabo, mi respiración se encontraba muy agitada y pude escuchar que ella me hablaba de nuevo.

- ¡Dime donde se encuentra Potter! ¡¿Qué es lo que están planeando? ¡Cruccio!

Otra vez una oleada de dolor me nublo los sentidos y lo único que podía oír eran mis gritos desesperados de dolor, quería que la maldición acabara, quería salir de allí.

- ¡Y bien maldita escoria!

- ¡No sé donde esta Harry! ¡No quiso decirle ni a la mismísima orden! ¡Y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría! - Le grite revelando la furia que sentía hacia ella.

- ¡Habla maldita! ¡Te retorcerás como la cucaracha que eres! ¡Y me rogaras porque te mate! Pero no lo haré hasta que me digas lo que traman. Y si no, te mantendremos con vida aquí, para que Potter y el traidor a la sangre vengan a buscarte... - Dijo revelando una sádica sonrisa y lanzándome la maldición otra vez.

Estuve vario tiempo siendo interrogada y perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces se había estado divirtiendo torturándome. Mi cuerpo ya estaba hecho pedazos, no podía mantenerme de pie, por lo que me encontraba tirada en el piso. Quería que todo esto termine...

La maldición volvía a chocar otra vez en mi cuerpo, y mi cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, volví a gritar y note que mi garganta ya se encontraba terriblemente lastimada, ya no podía emitir un grito, mi voz se estaba extinguiendo al igual que mis fuerzas... Y con una última mirada a mi captora me desmaye...

Desperté por el chirrido de la puerta... mi cuerpo me dolía terriblemente, me sentía totalmente mareada y un gemido escapo de mis labios al intentar incorporarme.

Al parecer se trataba de un elfo domestico que traía una bandeja y la dejo en el suelo. Pero venia acompañado de alguien más. La luz de la vela me permitió ver la cara de su acompañante... Se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos color gris se clavaban en mí, tenía una mirada más fría que el hielo, su cuerpo era mucho más musculoso...

- Malfoy - Dije con una mirada de furia. Él era mi peor enemigo desde Hogwarts y ahora yo estaba a su disposición.

- Granger. Es mejor que bebas lo que te trajeron, no dispondrás de mucha comida aquí. - Dijo dándome una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - Pregunte. Era obvio que venia a humillarme...

- Quería ver el estado en el que te dejo mi tía... veo que ha hecho un buen trabajo, pero ten la certeza de que ha sido buena contigo hasta ahora. - Dijo volviendo a sonreír... y salio de la habitación así como se había ido...


End file.
